


Sweet Secret Smile

by tanakareichan1122



Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Love Triangles, M/M, Out of Character, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanakareichan1122/pseuds/tanakareichan1122
Summary: Yoshino Hokuto is sent to an all-boys school by his parents to keep him straight. He is now stucked between his bestfriend and his senpai. Who will he choose?
Relationships: Aoyama Riku | RIKU/Yoshino Hokuto, Iwaya Shogo/Yoshino Hokuto
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely out of character.

Yoshino Hokuto. 19 years old. First year high school student in an all-boys school. Even though he wants to enroll in the school near his home, his parents sent him in an all-boys school instead.

It is his first day in school and since he is a freshman, he went straight to the gymnasium for the school orientation. After the school orientation, he quickly searched for his room assignment. He is included in 1-A.

When he arrived at the classroom, he saw his new classmates with their new friends already. He looked for a vacant seat and he found one at the back. Since he is not that kind of person who can be everyone's friend, he quickly but quietly went to his seat and started listening to music with his music player and earphones.

It's a free day and everyone in the school are having fun with their friends. All of his classmates went to the cafeteria to have their food but he didn't go out since he have some food that his mother prepared for him.

He took his bag and pulled out a lunch box. Starting that day, he will live in a dormitory. The dorm leader said that he will have a roommate but he doesn't know who it will be. He will find out later when the day ended.

His home is too far from school and his parents decided that he will live in a dormitory. Of course, he need to go home during weekends to spend time with them.

"Ittadakimasu." He mumbled and started to eat alone but when he was about to take a bite, a hand suddenly stopped him from doing so.

"Can we join you?" A guy with a blonde hair asked with a smile.

"I'm Iwaya Shogo. We are classmates. They call me Iwasho." The guy introduced himself with a smile.

"My name is Hasegawa Makoto and this is Fujiwara Itsuki." The other guy introduced himself while pointing at the tall guy besides him.

"Fujiwara desu. They call me Itsuki." The tall guy said with a tiny smile.

"I'm Yoshino Hokuto. Yoroshiku." He said with a soft voice which is almost a whisper already.

* * *

Later that day. It is announced that the official start of the class will be tomorrow. Hokuto received a message from his parents that they already delivered his things to his new dormitory. With that, he quickly went to the entrance of the school to change his shoes.

But then, he suddenly bumped onto someone, making him almost fall on the floor. He heard a loud ‘tsk’, making him bow his head down.

"Gomenasai." He said before looking at the person he bumped onto.

"Next time, look on your way." The guy with strong and firm body built said and he noticed that his hair have some highlights. He is also wearing a piercing, making him look like a bit of bad boy.

Hokuto just bowed his head down again before rushing to the entrance. After a few minutes of walk, he finally reached the dormitory. He took out his keys and opened the door. His room is in second floor and each floor has its own shower room and bathroom that they can use. The cafeteria or the kitchen is located at the ground floor. What's good in that dormitory is that they have a study area where they can have group studies or group reviews whenever they want to. And for those who are body conscious, there is also a gym at the third floor.

When he opened the room, he noticed that his roommate is not yet there. He let out a relieved sigh and started to put his things to its place. The room is spacious and he has his own study table. There is also a couch at the corner together with a bookshelf. He noticed that the shelf is already half-full.

"Maybe he likes reading.." He mumbled. Then, he focused again on fixing his things.

It is almost dinner time when he finished fixing his things. He decided to take a shower first before going to the cafeteria to have his dinner. In the shower room, they have their own lockers. He looked for his locker and put his toiletries there after taking shower.

* * *

"Hokuto! Here!" He suddenly heard someone call him in the cafeteria, making him look around. Then, he saw his new friends already having their dinner.

"Get your food there already and go back here." Iwasho said and he just nodded.

Their breakfast and dinner are already free since it is already included in the dormitory fee that their parents paid for them. He looked up at the menu and chose ramen as his dinner for that night.

The kitchen staff quickly gave his order and smiled at him but then, she placed another slice of pork on his ramen.

"It's a bonus since you look like a kind boy." The kitchen staff said.

"Arigatou." He chuckled softly and bowed his head a bit before going back to his friends.

While having their dinner, they suddenly heard a loud noise from a group of guys who just arrived there. Hokuto is busy eating his ramen since it is his favorite.

"Those are sophomores already, desho?" Itsuki asked.

"Un. I think, they are popular here? It looks like all sophomores and seniors know them." Makoto said.

"Ah. I forgot my drink." Hokuto mumbled and he stood up to get his drink at the counter.

"Apple juice for me, please." He said to the kitchen staff who gave him the ramen a while ago.

"Douzo." The kitchen staff handed the bottle of apple juice to him, making him smile.

"Arigatou." He said softly and then, went back to the table with the apple juice.

Meanwhile, the guy who Hokuto accidentally bumped onto stared at him as if he is studying his whole identity. One of his friends nudged him, snatching his attention away from Hokuto.

"What do you want to eat tonight, Riku?" His friend, Kazuma asked.

"Ramen." He simply said.


	2. Chapter 2

After having dinner, the four decided to stroll around the dormitory, telling to each other where their rooms are. Iwasho's room is just next to Hokuto's room while Itsuki and Makoto are roommates.

When Hokuto is about to open the door already with his keys, the door suddenly got open, making him take a step backward.

"You're my roommate?" Riku asked with an irritated voice. This made him pout a bit and then, he bowed down before going inside their room.

"Yoshino Hokuto desu. First year. Yoroshiku." He introduced himself to Riku before sitting in front of his study table.

"Aoyama Riku. Second year." Riku simply said but with a hint of irritation in his voice.

He is really shy and not friendly at all but he felt guilty because of what happened earlier at school. At the same time, he also felt sad because someone is irritated of him.

"Gomenasai." He said before bowing his head down again.

"For what?" Riku asked with a raised brow.

"Because I accidentally bumped onto you earlier at the hallway." He said, trying to hide his sadness because of Riku's approach to him.

"It is done already and besides, stop saying sorry. You already apologized earlier." Riku's irritation suddenly faded away because of his apology.

"Please be good to me." He said and gave Riku a tiny smile.

* * *

Time flew so fast and three months had passed. Hokuto is now in good terms with his classmates especially with his friends. He became that person who is approachable and easy to befriend with. As for Riku, he is also in good terms with him and he didn't expect that Riku will be that hyper and playful. He learned that Riku is part of the soccer team.

One time after dismissal, he went to their room but to his surprise, Riku is already there. Riku is usually arriving after dinner, so it is his first time to see him early in their room.

"Tadaima." He said and he put down his bag on his study table.

"Okaeri." Riku said without looking at him. He is busy reading a book while sitting on the couch.

Hokuto got his home clothes and changed his uniform into it. But then, his heart started to beat so fast when he felt Riku's hand on his wrist, gently pulling him to his arms.

"What are you doing?" He was about to struggle from his grip when Riku suddenly pinned him down on the couch and kissed his lips deeply.

His eyes went wide but he can't push him off since Riku is holding down both of his wrists. Riku pressed his body against his so that he will not be able to move at all. After a few minutes, Riku broke the kiss, making him gasp for some air.

"Why did you do that?" He asked to him, gasping for some air.

"Did you like it?" Riku mumbled.

"I didn't--" Riku didn't let him finish his sentence and kissed him again deeply.

This time, Hokuto didn't struggle anymore. He slowly closed his eyes and let Riku lead the kiss. It is his first time to kiss someone, so he doesn't know how he will kiss him back. After a few minutes, Riku slowly broke the kiss and stared at him. He slowly opened his eyes and stared back.

"Did you like it?" Riku repeated the same question. It took Hokuto some seconds to nod his head.

Riku carried him to his bed and lied him down there. He gently cupped the younger's cheeks and kissed his lips again but this time, a gentle and sweet one. His heart is beating so fast and it is his first time to feel something like this.

* * *

The two are lying down on the bed but both of them are awake and quiet. They just finished having their first make out session and Hokuto still can't believe that he had it with Riku. Riku gently wrapped an arm around Hokuto's waist and hugged him, burying his face to his neck.

He just stared at the wall while thinking what did just happen. His heart is beating so fast and he doesn't know if Riku can feel it. He placed his hand on his chest to feel his nervous heart but he suddenly felt Riku's fingers interlocking with his.

"What do you feel right now?" Riku mumbled, asking him with his husky voice.

"I don't know. My heart is beating so fast." He answered with his soft voice.

"That's what I feel whenever you are with me." He felt his world suddenly stopped when he heard those words from Riku.

‘What does he mean by that?’ He thought but he kept quiet.

After that incident, Hokuto started to feel uncomfortable whenever Riku is around. He secretly started to avoid him by tagging along with his friends. The four started to have group studies every night but Iwasho noticed something about it.

"Is there something wrong?" Iwasho suddenly asked one time they are left alone in their study table at the study area because Itsuki and Makoto went to the cafeteria to grab some drinks.

"No, I don't think there's something wrong?" He furrowed his brows while puffing his cheeks a bit but he is not mad. He is just wondering why Iwasho suddenly asked that.

"Are you sure? It feels like you are hiding something from us, from me." Iwasho said that made him stop for a while.

"I'm sure." He whispered and tried to focus his mind on his notes.

"Hokuto." When he suddenly heard that voice, his heart started to go crazy.

His hands started to tremble but he hid it under the table, then he felt a light tap on his shoulder, making him look at that person.

"Let's go back to the room. We need to talk about something." Riku said and then, he went back to their room after telling him that.

"I'll go now. Tell Mako-chan and Itsuki-kun that I went back to my room already." He stood up and started to organize his things. Iwasho noticed that he is trembling, so he held his hand and gently caressed it to comfort him.

"Take a seat first." Iwasho said and he started to organize Hokuto's things. Hokuto kept quiet, thinking if he is too obvious that he have a ‘problem’ with Riku.

"Did that guy do something to you?" Iwasho asked and he quickly shook his head.

"Tell me the truth, Hokuto." Iwasho got so serious that moment that it made him nervous.

"Let's talk tomorrow, Iwasho. I really need to go now." He said, standing up again and then, he got his things.

"Oyasumi." He said and quickly ran back to his room. Iwasho just stared at Hokuto with that serious look.

* * *

"What do we need to talk about?" Hokuto asked after closing the door behind him. He placed his things on his study table but after that, Riku gently pulled him and made him sit on his lap.

"What are you.." He is immediately cut when Riku placed a gentle long kiss on his lips.

"You're avoiding me." Riku said, making him look away from him. He bit his lips lightly.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Riku asked but he didn't answer. His heart is beating so fast again.

"Hokuto, look at me." Riku gently cupped his cheeks, making Hokuto look at him.

"I don't know why you are doing these things to me. I don't know why are you treating me like this. I don't know why are you being like this to me." He finally said. A part of his heart felt relieved when he said those words to him.

"Isn't it obvious that I like you?" This question made Hokuto's world completely stop. His heart started to beat so fast as if it wants to get out of his chest.

"Can you please.. give me more time to think about it?" He asked while looking down, unconsciously gripping on Riku's shirt lightly.

Riku stared at him first before nodding and heaving a deep sigh. He carefully put Hokuto down on the couch and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm just here if you need me. Call my name when you need me." Riku said and he slowly nodded his head.

It is his first time to see Riku being so gentle and careful to him as if he is a fragile object which can be broken if dropped. His heart and mind are still confused on what he really feel towards Riku and he wants to know the truth by himself since he doesn't want to bother or give anyone a problem about it.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks had passed and everyone is so busy for the upcoming school festival. It will be the freshmen's first school festival in high school, so they are all hyped up to do their best for their booths.

All of Hokuto's classmates decided to have a maid café and since he is given with an innocent and angelic face, he is one of those guys who will wear the maid costume. Ever since middle school, his classmates made him wear girly costumes like maid costume and princess costume, making some guys attracted to him.

His parents learned that his classmates did that to him, so they decided to send him to an all-boys school. His parents also noticed that their son doesn't have the confidence to make friends with other guys because he thinks that he is too shy for a guy. But whenever Hokuto is asking them if he can play basketball with his few friends, they will let him go with them.

Everyone has their own assignment to build the maid café in their classroom and Hokuto is assigned in making the costumes. Later that night, Hokuto is still making the costumes when Riku arrived. His focus slowly went away when he felt a kiss on his head.

"Do you need some help?" Riku asked but he shook his head lightly. He continued his work but he felt he is being lifted up by Riku. Riku made him sit on his lap, wrapping his arms around Hokuto's waist.

Hokuto bit his lips and stayed silent. Somehow, he felt loved with just a hug from Riku. Riku rested his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes. He looked down to his hand and saw there are some cuts there.

"What happened to your hands?" He asked, putting down the sewing kit and cloth on the small table.

He just received a soft hum from Riku as an answer. With that, he stood up and got his own first aid kit from his drawer but Riku pulled him again to his lap and hugged him from behind.

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me." Riku mumbled, burying his face on Hokuto's back.

"I'll treat your wounds." He said and after that, the whole room went quiet again.

After cleaning his cuts on his hands, he covered them with band-aids. He heaved a deep sigh and held Riku's hands gently.

"After school festival, meet me at the rooftop. I'll tell you my answer there." This made Riku's heart beat so fast. He doesn't know but it makes him feel so nervous. He started to think that Hokuto might reject him or worse than that but of course, he didn't let Hokuto feel that he is nervous.

"Okay. I'll wait for you there." He mumbled, hugging him tighter.

* * *

First day of school festival. Visitors from other schools are allowed to go there and Hokuto invited some of his friends from middle school. Most of his friends are girls but there are some guys, too.

Since it is the first day, there are many customers in their maid café. With him wearing a maid costume, more visitors went there just to see him. They also took photos of him and asked him to have photos with them. He agreed about it since he is already used to it.

Itsuki and Makoto are assigned with the cooking of the customers' orders while Iwasho is one of those people who promotes their maid café outside.

"Two chocolate milkshake and two servings of fries." Itsuki said and he quickly got the food and drinks on the tray.

"Douzo." He smiled at the two girls who ordered those food and drinks.

"Can we take some photos with you?" One of the girls asked dreamily.

"Sure." He chuckled and got the girl's phone to take a group photo with him.

After that, one of his classmates called him to take a break. Iwasho ran towards him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Let's look around." Iwasho said and he nodded.

While strolling around and visiting some booths, a lot of guys are staring at Hokuto since he didn't bother to change his clothes. Iwasho looked at him, wondering if he is feeling awkward that many guys are staring at him.

"I'm used to it. Don't worry." He chuckled and stopped in front of a classroom to look for someone. When he didn't see that person, he smiled sadly and continued on walking.

"Are you looking for me?" He suddenly stopped again from walking and looked at the person in front of him.

"Un. Do you want to visit our café?" He asked to Riku.

"I want. I will visit there later after my shift." Riku smiled at him and it also made him smile, nodding at his answer.

"I'll see you there later." He said and he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

With that, his entire mood lightened up. Iwasho is beside him all the time but it feels like Hokuto is not even with him. He suddenly held Hokuto's wrist and brought him to the rooftop.

"Iwasho, chotto." Hokuto said but he let Iwasho drag him to the rooftop.

Good thing, they are the only ones at the rooftop. Iwasho pinned him on the wall, feeling frustrated on what he just witnessed a while ago.

"Do you like him?" He asked to Hokuto while staring at him. Hokuto didn't answer. He just looked away from Iwasho.

"So, you like him. You like that guy. Hokuto, I--" Iwasho suddenly stopped from confronting him when he felt so hopeless.

"I'm the first one to approach you back then. I tried to stop this but my heart can't. My mind keeps on thinking about you. My heart keeps on beating for you. Why him?" Iwasho said desperately.

"Shogo, let's remain friends, please.." Hokuto mumbled, making him punch the wall hard.

"Why it can't be me? Why?!" He shouted, looking down to hide his teary eyes from Hokuto.

"I'm so sorry.. I really like him, Shogo. I'm so sorry." Hokuto finally said, feeling so hopeless with his own feelings for Riku.

He started to cry silently, feeling guilty that he can't reciprocate Iwasho's feelings for him. He quickly wiped his tears, holding Iwasho's hand that he used for punching the wall.

"Let's go to the clinic. Please?" He said, getting his hanky from his pocket, covering Iwasho's wounds on his fist.

"I can go there by myself." Iwasho whispered, shoving his hand and hanky away from him.

"Iwasho." He called Iwasho but he started to walk away from him, not even feeling the pain from his fist. Iwasho's heart is hurting the most than his fist.


	4. Chapter 4

Time flies so fast that they didn't notice that it is already the third day of the school festival. Everything is going well except for Hokuto and Iwasho's friendship. He is trying to talk to Iwasho but Iwasho keeps on avoiding him. He felt that he lost a friend, most likely a bestfriend.

"Did you two fight?" Makoto suddenly asked him.

"I hurt him." He mumbled and then, he went back to work. He made himself busy with work so that he will be able to forget temporarily what happened between them.

"Hoku-chan!!" His eyes widened when he heard those familiar words. He turned around and saw his old classmates running towards him. He chuckled softly as he felt those tight hugs from them.

"We missed you! How are you? Ah! You're wearing a maid costume again!" His friends laughed, making him feel a bit embarrassed.

"They made me wear this." He said and then, he assisted them inside the cafe. After getting his friends' orders, he went to Itsuki and Makoto to give the orders.

"Your friends?" Itsuki asked and he nodded. He looked at them again and smiled.

"They are the ones who made me wear maid costume when we were in middle school. I'll introduce them to you two later." He chuckled and went back to his old classmates.

"It looks like you have some good-looking friends. Mind to share them to us?" One of his girl classmates teased him.

"Which one? The tall or the taller?" He laughed softly but he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hokuto." It was Riku. He quickly stood up, not knowing what to do first.

"Ah. Riku, these are my friends from middle school." He introduced each of his friends to Riku, feeling nervous and thinking if he did something wrong since Riku is suddenly there, looking for him.

"Is there any problem?" He asked to Riku after introducing his friends.

"Let's talk for a bit." Riku said and he nodded. He gestured to his friends that he will go out for a bit and they nodded about it.

"What do you want to talk about?" The two went to the rooftop but Riku locked the door and suddenly pinned him on the wall.

Riku started to kiss him deeply and he can't even struggle since he also like it. He slowly wrapped his arms around Riku's nape and then, Riku carried him by his thighs, wrapping it around his waist. Riku suddenly broke the kiss and looked for a comfortable place. He saw some chairs at the corner, so he took one and sat there.

"Riku, I still need to go back there.." Hokuto mumbled with a tomato face. He can't believe that Riku will just go there in their cafe to drag him to the rooftop and make out with him.

"But my body needs you, my heart needs you." Riku mumbled and placed a deep kiss on his lips again. He gently caressed Hokuto's thigh, lifting the skirt of his costume. His hand traveled to his inner thighs, making Hokuto shiver. Hokuto can't keep on the kiss, so he leaned his head back and stared at Riku with his tomato face. He placed his hands on his chest, still shivering because of Riku's touches under the skirt of his costume.

"Riku, we're still in school and I'm still not telling you my answer.." He quickly said those so that Riku will stop from touching him.

"Ah. I almost forgot that. I'm sorry." Riku quickly pulled his hand out from his costume and cleared his throat.

"I need to go back there now." He said softly, standing up from Riku's lap. He fixed his costume and quickly ran back to the cafe without even looking at Riku.

"Is he mad?" Riku mumbled.

* * *

Last day of school festival. After cleaning up everything that afternoon, all the students had their rest by having a party in the gymnasium. Hokuto wore a simple white shirt and black pants, making him look so plain. When Makoto and Itsuki saw him, they shook their heads and dragged him to their room.

After almost half an hour of transformation, Hokuto went out of their room with the two. Hokuto is now wearing a black tight pants with black thick shirt designed with black and white stripes at the right side and pure black on the left side. Makoto put some gel on Hokuto's hair, making it look like a sleek one. And then, as his footwear, Itsuki made him wear a fashion shoes.

"You need to be fashionable enough when you go to a party." The two said to him, making him shrug his shoulders.

When the three arrived at the gymnasium, they saw Iwasho having fun with their other classmates. Hokuto wanted to talk to him but when he saw him being happy with their other classmates, he let Iwasho have fun instead of ruining his mood.

Hokuto almost forgot that he will tell to Riku his answer already. He got his phone from his pocket and sent him a message that he will go to the rooftop already. His friends are almost drunk already when he left to go to the rooftop. He had some alcohol but he doesn't want to get drunk.

When he arrived at the rooftop, Riku is not yet there but there's a couch and some pillows and a blanket there. It looks like someone put those already before he went there. He looked down from the rooftop and saw that most of the students is now going back to the dormitory.

"Hokuto." When he heard that, he quickly turned around and saw Riku there and seems a bit drunk.

"Riku, you're drunk?" He asked first but Riku shook his head. He released a relieved sigh and walked closer to him.

"What is your answer?" Riku suddenly asked but deep inside, he is so nervous that his heart is beating so fast. He can't explain what does he really feel that time.

"I like you, too, Riku." His world suddenly stopped when he heard those words from Hokuto. He is not dreaming, right?

"I'm not dreaming, right?" He asked and Hokuto chuckled softly, cupping his cheeks gently.

"You're not dreaming. It's real. It's all real." Hokuto mumbled with a sweet smile.

A smile slowly formed on his lips, pulling Hokuto to him, hugging him tightly. He doesn't know what he will do if he got rejected. He felt so happy. He quickly placed a gentle and sweet kiss on his new lover's lips, sealing their new relationship.

* * *

Hokuto found himself in Riku's arms, enjoying every kiss that Riku will give to him. The two ended up on the couch and Riku started to take the younger's clothes off. He felt the cold breeze passing by, making him shiver. Because of that, Riku started to ravish his body by filling his neck and shoulders with hickeys. Riku made sure that Hokuto will enjoy his every touch, so he decided to be gentle at first. He finally took his clothes off and positioned Hokuto under him.

"This will hurt for now but after some time, you will feel my love already." Riku mumbled and Hokuto nodded about it. He is ready for it. He is ready to give his innocence to his new lover.

Riku leaned his head down and kissed his lips deeply as his erection slowly went inside him. He almost screamed but Riku stopped him by kissing him deeper. He weakly wrapped his arms around Riku's body, unconsciously leaving some scratches on his back. It felt so painful that he almost cried. After that, Riku slowly moved his hips, trying to look for Hokuto's sweet spot inside. When he heard the younger moaning already, he started to go fast and deep. This made Hokuto moan loudly, telling Riku that he is hitting the right spot.

Hokuto slowly opened his eyes, breathing heavily and then, he looked up at the sky, seeing so many stars shining so bright. It makes him feel that the stars are their witnesses to their love for each other.

* * *

Riku wrapped their naked bodies with the blanket. The two are lying down on the couch but Hokuto is on top of him, taking his rest. He gently caressed the younger's cheek while staring up at the night sky.

"Does it still hurt?" He mumbled and Hokuto nodded. He placed a kiss on Hokuto's head before hugging him tightly.

It is almost morning when the two decided to go back to the dormitory. Riku carried Hokuto on his back but he is thankful that everyone is still asleep that time. They quietly went inside the shower room to clean themselves. Even though Riku wants to have another round of love making with Hokuto inside the shower room, he stopped himself from doing it since his lover is still hurting.

A few days after. All students are having their monthly examinations. Hokuto is quite confident that he will be able to pass all the exams since he reviewed hard for it. He is included in the top students for freshmen last month and he wants to maintain it for his parents.

Riku is also included in the top students for sophomores but he is quite nervous about their exams because he didn't have enough review. He has been training for the upcoming soccer tournament that will be held next month at their school.

After the exams, Riku quickly went to the club room to change his clothes. And then, he went to the school field to train with his team mates. Hokuto is just there under the tree, sitting quietly and watching Riku have his training.

While watching Riku, he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him look at the person. It is Iwasho.

"Iwasho.." He called him and Iwasho sat down besides him.

"It looks like you two are together now." Iwasho said but he felt the sadness from his voice. He slowly nodded and stared at Riku.

"I'm sorry if I can't reciprocate your feelings for me." He said, looking down after that.

"I'm accepting it. I'm accepting the fact that I will be just a friend to you, a bestfriend but it is still hard. I don't want to lose the friendship that we built since first day." Iwasho said, accepting his defeat.

"I wish you will find your happiness soon. You deserve to have someone who will love you back." He said softly. After that, Iwasho messed his hair, making him smile.

"Thank you for loving me, Shogo." He mumbled and it almost made Iwasho cry again.

It felt so painful that the one you love the most doesn't love you back and is saying thank you to you because you love him. All Iwasho can do is to nod and smile even if it is too painful.

Meanwhile in Riku's side, some of his team mates noticed that Riku keeps on looking at the two guys under the tree. This made them think that something is going on.

"Let's have a five-minutes break!" Their coach said and he quickly took his bottle of water and drank some.

"Riku!" One his team mates called him, catching his attention.

"That guy, the one who wore a maid costume last week, is he single? It looks like he is in good terms with the guy besides him." His team mate asked.

"Isn't he your room mate? I heard he is one of the top students in freshmen. Maybe, we can ask him if he can teach us." His another team mate said and all of their remarks are making him irritated.

"Let's make a bet? The first one who can make him as his boyfriend, he will have his--" His team mate suddenly stopped from talking when he felt that intense glare from Riku.

"Stop that." Riku said with a hint of warning.

"Is he good in bed, that's why you are protecting him, Riku?" His team mates started to mock him.

"I told you to stop that." Riku said with his last hint of warning but his team mates mocked him more until he suddenly heard those words.

"Maybe he is selling his body to every guy here. I wonder how much is a night with him." His team mates laughed hardly but because of that, Riku started to throw punches to his team mates. Their other team mates is trying to stop him but he is stronger than them.

"Riku!" Hokuto was shocked when he saw him having a fight with his team mates. He quickly ran towards him and tried to stop him.

"Stop that! Stop that!!" He shouted, making Riku stop from punching his team mate. He gently held Riku's arm to calm him down.

"Riku, stop that.." He mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

All of them are in the principal's office, telling their sides to the principal. Hokuto is so worried that Riku will be out of the soccer team already. He knows that Riku loves playing soccer and he did his best to be in the team last year and now, he can be removed from the team because of him.

After some hours, the principal decided to give Riku a suspension of three weeks while the three team mates of Riku who instigated the fight are already expelled from the school. The school can't tolerate those kind of students and since Riku just defended Hokuto from them, he will just have suspension.

"I should have threw some punches on their faces." Iwasho said while walking back to the dormitory with Hokuto and Riku.

"Iwasho." He furrowed his brows, receiving a peace sign from Iwasho.

"I'll go first now." Iwasho said and he nodded his head, leaving the lovers alone at the hallway.

"I'm sorry.." Riku mumbled. This made him stop from walking.

"Let's talk about it when we arrived in our room." He said softly. Riku is already thinking that Hokuto might break up with him and he will not let that. They are just a new couple. He can't let go of Hokuto.

Riku quickly hugged Hokuto tightly when they finally arrived in their room. Hokuto locked the door behind him and hugged him back to assure him that he will not break up with him.

"Thank you, baby." He mumbled, making Riku sigh in relief.

Riku's hand is covered with bandage because he released too much strength when he punched those guys. He carefully carried Hokuto in his arms and sat down on the couch, making him sit on his lap. He gently caressed the younger's cheek while staring at him lovingly. Hokuto suddenly left a small kiss on his lover's lips, smiling sweetly after that.

"Thank you for protecting me." He said and then, he rested his head on his chest.

"I'll protect you at all cost. Don't worry." Riku said, hugging him tightly.

"You're suspended for three weeks and the tournament will be next month already. Will you be able to play?" He asked him worriedly.

"I will play. I will have the suspension after the tournament." Riku said but he is still worried because three weeks is too long. Maybe he can ask the principal if he can lessen it?

"Don't dare to do what you're thinking." Riku suddenly said. He blinked and wondered how he knew about it.

"I'll do everything for you. Don't worry about it." Riku continued.

"You have a record already and you're a top student. What if you will not have an award when you graduate?" He pouted while looking down and playing the hem of his shirt.

"So, what if I will not have an award? You're more important than the award. I can have awards as much as I want when I go to university but you're the only one. You're irreplaceable." With that, Hokuto feels so lucky that he have someone like Riku in his life.

But there is one thing that he is really afraid of. It is his parents. His parents are trying their best to keep their son a straight one but he ended up having a relationship with the same sex. He rested on his chest and gripped on his shirt tightly, thinking that he will face them soon. Somehow, when they started to be in a relationship, Riku can already think and feel what is Hokuto trying to hide from him.

"I'll protect you no matter what happen. I'll fight for this love." Riku assured the younger one.

* * *

Hokuto decided to go home that weekend. He is inside the train when he felt a hand on his. It's Riku. He smiled gently and held his hand tightly, feeling so nervous that his parents might not accept their relationship. It's still early in the morning when they decided to visit Hokuto's parents.

"I'm scared." He said in a low voice, looking down at his shoes.

"I'll protect you. I'm here with you." Riku assured him, placing a kiss on his head.

After almost two hours, they finally arrived. Hokuto pressed the doorbell even though he sent a message to his parents that he will visit them. The door finally got opened. It is his mother.

"Kaa-san.." He called his mother with a smile. Then, he ran towards her and hugged her tightly. After that, Riku bowed his head deeply.

"Aoyama Riku desu. I'm.. Hokuto's friend." Riku is so nervous that he doesn't know what to do.

"I know.. Is he your boyfriend, baby?" Hokuto's mother asked and he nodded.

"Let's go inside." Hokuto's mother smiled at Riku, making him feel comfortable.

"Have you two eaten already? I prepared breakfast." Hokuto shook his head and they put down their things on the couch.

When they arrived at the dining area, Hokuto slightly bowed his head when he saw his father.

"Tadaima, Tou-san." He said, already feeling scared that he brought Riku with him.

"And who is he?" Hokuto's father is so intimidating and scary. Riku quickly bowed his head deeply before kneeling down on the floor with his head down.

"Please let me take care of your son." Riku said, gathering all his courage. Hokuto didn't hesitate to kneel down on the floor besides Riku, also bowing his head down.

"Please accept our relationship, Tou-san." It took the both of them to finally hear Hokuto's father's response about it.

"Are you happy with him, Hokuto?" His father asked and he slowly looked up at him, smiling gently.

"I am, Tou-san. He is making me happy, Tou-san." When his father heard this, he cleared his throat and continued reading the newspaper.

"You two, get up and have breakfast." His father said without even looking at them.

As parents, Hokuto's parents just want to make Hokuto happy with all of his decisions in his life. They will do anything just for their baby. They raised him up and gave everything to him that they think what is right for their son. They don't want their son to be sad just because of their decision.

"Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu." Riku bowed his head down again before standing up, helping Hokuto to get up from the floor. Hokuto is all smile when he hugged his father.

"Arigatou, Tou-san." He said and his father squinted his eyes, staring at Riku.

"If he hurt you, we will definitely get you back here." Hokuto's father warned Riku about it already.

"I don't have any intention to hurt Hokuto, Yoshino-san." Riku said, still feeling nervous because Hokuto's father is scaring him to death.

"Let's all have the breakfast now." Hokuto's mother started to ease the tension around them. The two sat besides each other while Hokuto's mother sat besides the elder.

While eating, Hokuto focused on giving more food to Riku since it is his mother who cooked the breakfast. The two elders noticed this and they can't help but to be happy for their son. The two looked so in love with each other but deep inside Hokuto's father's heart, there is still a part that he wants to have a grandchildren from his son.

After breakfast, the lovers decided to take a walk outside. It is still early and the sunlight is still good for their skin. The two walked hand in hand with Hokuto's head resting on Riku's shoulder.

"I'm so happy even though your father scared me to death." Riku chuckled, making the younger chuckle as well.

"He is really strict. He is the one who decides for myself until this time but I know he wants the best for me. If he knows I'm happy with something, he will not steal that happiness away from me. He might be controlling but he is always worried about me and my happiness and also about our family." He said, holding Riku's hand tightly.

"Hoku-chan!" Riku is about to say something when someone suddenly called Hokuto, making the two looked behind.

Hokuto's eyes went wide when he suddenly felt a pair of lips on his. Riku is just there, staring at the two as if he is not existing.

"I missed you." A girl around Hokuto's age said to him with a smile. With that, Riku gently pulled Hokuto to his arms.

"Eh? Who are you?" The girl asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm his boyfriend. So, back off." Riku smiled at the girl but in a sarcastic way as well.

"Really? Hoku-chan, what did you see in him? You always know that I'm the one you will get married with." The girl said, pulling his one of his arm from Riku and then, hugged it.

"Kanon-chan.. You know that our parents are just joking about that arranged marriage." He laughed nervously, not knowing what to do with these two.

"I asked Papa about it and I told him that I'm serious with it." Kanon puffed her cheeks, pulling his arm more away from Riku.

"Hey. He is not yours anymore. He is mine already. Go away, chibi." Riku said with an irritated voice, shoving Kanon away from Hokuto gently.

Even if this girl is irritating him, he still know how to respect a girl. As much as he can, he will not use his strength over a girl who wants to steal his Hokuto away from him.

"Gomen ne, Kanon-chan. You should look for another guy who will really love you and will really marry you at the end." Hokuto said and bowed his head slightly.

"Let's go now, Hokuto." Riku said, pulling him back home.

When the two got home, Riku dragged him straight to his room and locked it. He gently pushed him down on the bed and wiped his lips with a tissue.

"What are you doing?" He asked Riku with furrowed brows. Riku is acting weird.

"That girl kissed you. That girl kissed my boyfriend's lips." Riku grumbled, still wiping his lips with the tissue.

After that, Riku pinned him down on his bed and kissed his lips deeply just to erase the kiss that Kanon gave him earlier. Good thing, his parents are busy at the garden. The two will have their own quality together.

"Riku.." He mumbled between the kiss and then, he kissed him back again, making it deeper.

After some minutes, they found themselves naked in the bed with Hokuto under Riku. He found himself being taken by Riku from behind. He bit the pillow hardly, trying to stop himself from creating a noise. It is still painful because it is only their second time of making love but in some way, it gave him that kind of feeling, that feeling called pleasure.

The two refrained themselves from creating noises while making love. They don't want to be caught by Hokuto's parents. Hokuto buried his face on the pillow, moaning softly there. His body is already trembling because of the pleasure that he is receiving from Riku. There is a part that it makes him feel addicted to Riku's love. He gripped on the bedsheets tightly as he suddenly felt Riku's warm semen inside him.

He slowly lifted his body and leaned his back on Riku's chest. Both of them are breathing heavily while feeling the sweat all over their bodies. Riku is still inside him when he felt Riku's hand around his erection. Riku started to stroke it fast while kissing the younger's lips deeply to stop him from moaning. After some minutes, Hokuto's body trembled. He released his semen on the bedsheets.

Riku slowly pulled himself out and let Hokuto take some rest. He looked at his lover's back and it is already full of hickeys. He smiled cheekily and started to leave more hickeys on the younger's shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

It's already dinner time and the two are quiet while eating. Hokuto's mother noticed this kind of silence between the two, so she started to ask some questions about their studies.

"So, are you two studying well?" Hokuto's mother asked, making her son stop from eating.

"We just finished the monthly exams, Kaa-san. I think I will be able to pass all the subjects this time." He said and continued to eat.

"How about you, Riku?" She asked.

"I've been training for the soccer tournament that will be held next month but I reviewed. I think I will also be able to pass all the subjects.. Kaa-san." Hokuto almost choked when he heard Riku called his mother Kaa-san.

He quickly got his glass of water, taking a long sip. His face started to get red, so he bowed his head down slightly while eating. His mother noticed this, so she started to tease her own son.

"Hoku-chan's face is red?" His mother asked, making Hokuto look at her quickly.

"Kaa-san! Mou." He pouted a bit, feeling embarrassed. But suddenly, they all heard the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." He said, standing up from his seat.

He quickly went to the main door and opened it, seeing Kanon and also her parents. Kanon suddenly ran towards him, hugging him tightly. He can't push her away since her parents are also there.

"Ojii-san.. Obaa-san.. Come in." He just said but secretly trying to push Kanon off him.

"I'm sorry for the sudden visit. Kanon keeps on telling us that we should visit here since you're here." Kanon's mother said with an apologetic smile.

"Daijoubu, Obaa-san.. Anou.. Kanon-chan, let go of me?" He chuckled nervously as he let them go inside the house.

"Kanon, let go of Hokuto. He can't move." Kanon's father said, making the girl let go of Hokuto unwillingly.

"We brought your favorite cake. Kanon chose it just for you." Kanon's mother said and he bowed his head, accepting the box of cake.

"Arigatou gozaimasu. We are having dinner. I'll prepare food." He said.

"It's okay, Hoku-chan. We just finished dinner. Let's just eat the cake I chose for you." Kanon said, clinging to his arm.

"Let me finish my dinner first, okay? And let my arm go. I need to eat first." He shuffled Kanon's hair, gently releasing himself from her hug.

"Have a seat first, Ojii-san, Obaa-san. And you, too, Kanon-chan. I'll just call Kaa-san and Tou-san." He said, going back to the dining area.

When he got back to the dining area, his parents are almost finished with the dinner while Riku waited for him to come back.

"I heard Kanon-chan's voice. They are here?" His mother asked and he nodded, putting the box of cake on the kitchen counter first before taking his seat besides Riku.

"I invited them for dinner but they said they are already finished. They brought some cake." He said, starting to eat again. With that, Riku continued to eat.

"I'm sorry for making you wait." He said softly to his lover, looking at him. Riku shook his head and gently caressed the younger's hair.

"It's okay. Eat more, Hokuto." Riku smiled at him and he nodded, smiling as well.

"We will go first." His mother said and the two nodded.

After some minutes, the two were left alone in the dining area, still having their dinner. Hokuto's parents went to the living room to welcome Kanon and her parents. Riku gently pulled him closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Jealous? I know you heard Kanon-chan's voice." He said softly, staring at his lover.

"I trust you." Riku said that made him smile. After that, Riku placed a deep kiss on his lips.

Kanon was about to call Hokuto but she suddenly saw the lovers kissing at the dining area. She froze on her spot with her trembling hands. Her heart started to hurt because of what she saw. She quickly wiped her tears and smiled.

"Hoku-chan?" She called him as if she didn't see anything before that. Riku quickly pulled out from the kiss but he left a kiss bite on Hokuto's lower lip.

"Ah.. Kanon-chan, chotto, ne? I'll just clean the table." He didn't notice the small red stain on his lower lip, making Riku smirk secretly.

Riku stood up and started to clean the table, helping Hokuto with it. Kanon wants to help but seeing Hokuto being so happy while Riku is there makes her take a step backward. She feels like she doesn't have any space in Hokuto's heart.

"Is there something that I can help?" Kanon tried to ask and Hokuto looked at her with a gentle smile.

"The cake. Can you slice it into eight?" He asked and Kanon nodded.

She got the cake knife from the kitchen drawer and she opened the box. She sliced it into eight pieces and stared at it. She is the one who chose this cake just for Hokuto but it feels like she is the one who is being stabbed in the heart because of the presence of the lovers.

"Kanon-chan?" Her mind went back to reality when she heard Hokuto call her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, being worried.

"I'm okay, Hoku-chan. Can we talk?" She asked. Hokuto looked at Riku and he saw him nod.

"Let's go outside." He said and the two went out for a while to talk.

* * *

"Are you okay, Kanon-chan?" He asked once again but suddenly, Kanon started to cry her heart out and hugged him tightly.

"What's wrong, Kanon?" He quickly hugged her back, caressing her hair.

"Why is it like this? Why? I hate it. I hate it so much. I hate the fact that I love you since we were kids. I hate that I love you." Kanon pouring all her pain out from her heart.

Hokuto and Kanon are childhood bestfriends and sometimes, they are mistaken as childhood sweethearts. From grade school until middle school, they were classmates. The two were supposed to go to the same high school but Hokuto's parents sent him to an all-boys school.

They are always celebrating their birthdays together. They are always going out together whenever they have family outings. In every holiday, especially Christmas and New Year, their families are celebrating it together.

For Hokuto, Kanon is like a little sister. He is the one who is always taking care of her whenever they are in school or wherever they go. Whenever Kanon is stealing a kiss on his lips or cheeks, he will think that it is only a friendly kiss or a brotherly kiss. Kanon may be confessing to him whenever she wants to but he didn't think that it is her true feelings because she is just a little sister to him. He became an ignorant of Kanon's true feelings.

"Kanon, you always know that you're like a little sister to me." He said but Kanon shook her head many times.

"I don't want to accept it. I'm here for you since we were kids. Why it can't be me?" Kanon asked, wiping her tears but it keeps on falling down from her eyes.

"If I can teach my heart, I want it to be you because we are together since we were kids but I can't teach it. My heart chose Riku. It chose him." He said and more tears fell down from Kanon's eyes.

"Someday, you will be able to find the right guy for it. It may not be me but you will be able to find him." He continued, hugging her tightly again.

"If that guy hurt you, I will make sure that you will be mine." Kanon said while sobbing.

He chuckled softly and nodded. He wiped her tears and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be there if you need me." He said with a smile.

* * *

A few years later. Finally, it is Hokuto's graduation already. Riku graduated last year since he is one year ahead of Hokuto. He just finished his first year in university, taking up Psychology.

He bought a bouquet of flowers for his lover and now, he is on his way to the school to see him have his diploma. Since he got busy because it is his first year in university, Hokuto decided to focus on studying so that he will be able to have some awards for the graduation. He joined the basketball team when he was second year and he became the ace member of the team during his third year.

When Riku arrived at the school, as expected, he saw Hokuto's parents and Kanon. They quickly went inside the gymnasium since the graduation ceremony will start already.

* * *

"Omedetou." Riku smiled at his boyfriend, giving him the bouquet of flowers and then, he kissed his forehead before hugging him gently.

"Un. Arigatou." Hokuto smiled, trying to hug his boyfriend back but he can't since he is carrying his yearbook, diploma and the flowers Riku gave to him. He also got some few graduation gifts from his teachers.

"Let me carry it for you." Riku said, releasing him from his hug and then, he got the gifts and the flowers.

"Shogo!" The lovers looked at Kanon who called her boyfriend from afar.

The two still can't believe that Iwasho and Kanon ended up being together. The two met when Kanon visited Hokuto at the dormitory just to give the food that his mother made for him. It looks like Iwasho had a love at first sight with Kanon. And then, after a year of pursuing Kanon, Iwasho finally became her boyfriend.

Later that night, after the family dinner, the two decided to spend the night at Riku's apartment which is near the university where Riku is studying. Hokuto decided to take up Education. The two will live under the same roof again since Hokuto just passed the entrance examination at the university where Riku is studying.

"Where's my gift, baby?" He asked his lover who is busy taking off their clothes from their bodies. It seems like they will have a hot night as Riku's gift for Hokuto.

"I will give it to you later. Let me fill you with my love first." Riku said with his husky voice.

* * *

After a few rounds of making love, Riku finally pulled out his gift for the younger. He got a velvet box, showing two rings to Hokuto.

"Let's get married, Hokuto." He said and this made Hokuto smile so sweet, nodding his head a few times.

"Un. Let's get married, Riku. Right after I graduated in university." He said softly.

"Priorities first, hmm? Let's start building our future together from now on. The day after your graduation in university, we will have our wedding ceremony." Riku said, making him chuckle softly.

"Un." He nodded again and then, he got the larger ring, placing it to Riku's finger. Then, Riku got the smaller ring, placing it to the younger's finger.

Without any more words, the two sealed their love once again with a kiss and this time, with rings that will bound the two together until the end of the eternity.


End file.
